4 days
by RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Year 2022, Buffy wins two tickets for epic journey on a brand new Titanic... Faith is her PLUS ONE. (This story's genres are Romance/Tragedy for a reason, expect Major Character Death- I'm sorry!)


April 10 2022

Hundred and ten years after the original Titanic had departed from Southampton, a port city in England, it was time for Titanic II to go on its first journey. The plan was to follow its original route, from Southampton, to Cherbourg, France, and Queenstown in Ireland, which is now called Cobh.

A month prior, Buffy had entered the lottery and had been shocked when she'd actually won two tickets to sail with the new Titanic.

"Hey, I've been Chosen for something that's not Slaying!"

She'd placed the tickets in a pink envelope and left it on Faith's nightstand.

Buffy and Faith were ready to go. Buffy was wearing a white sweater and jeans, boots and a brown coat, and Faith wore a black hoodie with an AC/DC logo on it, black jeans and Dr. Martens high boots, and a leather jacket that had warm wool on the inside.

"I can't believe we're actually sailing away today.", Faith said when she packed her bag.

"I've been so excited about finally having a real vacation, on the replica of the most famous ship in the world, but now I'm actually a bit nervous. What if this one sinks too? What if that's actually its purpose- to outshine the old Titanic and make people talk about it for the next one hundred and ten years?", Buffy started freaking out a little, and Faith thought she was adorable, but her lover also started changing colors, so she pulled a freaked blonde into a kiss.

"Come on, B, breathe. This is gonna be epic. Just you and me, away from the annoying Slayers and demons and darkness. We're going on a romantic cruise, and we can totally give the world the most epic love story if the ship does sink."

"Shut up, you're not helping…", Buffy pouted, but also grinned, looking into Faith's chocolate eyes that she adored. "You think our love story is epic?"

"Damn right it is, B. When we were kids we almost killed each other, started dating ten years later, kicking ass like Thelma and Louise with superpowers… You're forty-one, B, and this is the first real vacation you've ever had. I'm thirty-nine and even though I'm still wicked hot and powerful, I really need a break too."

"Do you think they'd make a movie about our love story if the ship sank?", Buffy whispered in Faith's ear as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"Nah, B.", Faith grinned when she saw a sad pout on Buffy's cute face. "They'd have to make a TV show cause we're too complicated and interesting to fit in a movie, even if it lasted for over three ours. Come on, then, Titanic is gonna sail away without us if you don't move that sexy ass of yours."

They got out of their home, a castle in Scotland, and a private plane awaited in the courtyard- the courtesy of the new Watcher's Council, now under a strict command of Miss Dawn Summers, who was, Buffy had to admit, much more badass than Quentin Travers had been.

They hugged their family: Dawn and Xander, who was now Buffy's brother in law, Willow and Kennedy, Giles and Olivia, Andrew and Mark, who were engaged and beyond jealous because they also wanted to go on the epic cruise, and a few other from Generation Junior, as Faith sometimes called them- and then they climbed in the plane and a moment later were flying toward the Southampton harbor.

The crowd around the Titanic was huge, two Slayers felt as if they were about to attend a concert by Queen or someone huge like that. They had Priority Tickets so soon they got rid of their luggage and started walking to get on board. Holding hands tightly, not to lose each other in the crowd, Buffy and Faith followed a guide that led them to their cabin.

"Holy shit, B…", Faith said when she entered. It wasn't exactly a cabin, it was more a spacious five-star hotel room with its own bathroom with a spacious bath and Jacuzzi. The bed was king size, covered in a red velvety duvet in the middle of a very nice and big bedroom, there was a big leather couch in the living room, which also had an LCD television and a sound system, and even a tiny bookshelf. There was a separate room that was actually a huge wardrobe, and a tiny kitchen that wasn't built to cook in there, there was just a coffee maker and a microwave if you wanted to heat something up.

"Wow…", Buffy said, looking around, feeling completely amazed. Faith took off her shoes and jumped on the bed like a happy five-year-old, and Buffy laughed and did the same thing. They bounced a few times and suddenly Faith was on top of the giggling blonde, kissing her passionately.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Summers. Soon you'll experience your first fucking on the famous ship, what do you think about that?", Faith grinned from ear to ear and lifted Buffy's hands above her head.

"Love the idea, Miss Lehane, but we should really go explore the ship first, mingle and meet people. We'll have all night for shenanigans…", Buffy winked and kissed her girlfriend once again before she rolled on top of her and hopped off the bed, swaying her ass a bit more than necessary.

"You're evil… The First in a corporeal form.", Faith growled and jumped off the bed, and begrudgingly followed Buffy out of the cabin-suite.

Holding hands, two women walked and admired everything. This ship was like a palace. Its huge staircase was beyond beautiful. Even to an amateur eye it was obvious that it was made of the real oak and wrought iron. The big, beautiful dome above it was so bright it made it seem like it was daytime at any hour of the day. Buffy remembered the dome from the movie and still couldn't believe that she was actually living it.

Their suite was accommodated on the Bridge Deck, it was first class accommodation, which meant they had access to amazing pools, Squash Courts, and gyms. They couldn't believe how well the gyms were equipped. There were stationary bikes, dumbbells, even boxing sacks.

It wasn't easy to leave the gym, but they had so many other things to see. They couldn't stop chatting, commenting on everything, it was all so gorgeous and luxurious. The restaurant was like… made of dream stuff. The utensils and glasses on the tables were practically glowing. Some people were already sitting there, drinking the finest champagne and waiting for food. Faith's mouth watered when she smelled food as a waitress passed her by.

Across the hall was a café, where you could enjoy the best Brazilian coffee, Swiss chocolates and French croissants.

There was something for every single person's taste. Buffy and Faith passed a gorgeous library, and Faith couldn't help commenting "G-man wouldn't be getting out of it", connected to a huge reading and writing room, which was painted white, looking very elegant. There were so many modern typewriters and computers, Buffy's jaw dropped a little.

They saw children run towards one specific room and they got curious about it. "God, B, can I play in there too?", Faith stared at a spacious play room that looked like mini Disneyland. There were so many toys and games, Play Stations and other consoles, they couldn't imagine ever seeing a bored kid around this ship.

"Ah, they have smoking rooms and verandas, too.", Faith grinned and Buffy rolled her eyes. "You should really quit smoking, Faith. Cancer will kill you faster than demons."

"And you'll kill me faster than Cancer, so shhh.", Faith smiled and kissed her silly girlfriend. They noticed two girls smiling at them, and smiled back, but the girls weren't interested in a conversation at that moment. They kinda blushed and scurried off like they were caught doing something that wasn't permitted.

"Poor closeted birdies.", Faith sighed, happy that her relationship with Buffy was out in the open, and like totally mind-blowingly hot. She thought she'd never ever get tired of making love with her gorgeous and naughty girlfriend.

"Hey, check out the Lounge. It's got billiard and a jukebox, drinks and cozy furniture, a few bookshelves and board and card games. Kinda reminds me of the Bronze, if a few stars were added to it. Oh, wow, look at that gorgeous fireplace! We could go mingle for a bit…", Buffy suggested, wondering if they'd actually make any new friends on their cruise.

At the end of the hall was a huge dining room, which wasn't as luxurious as the restaurant they'd passed, but it looked cozy and comfortable, and it could fit five hundred thirty-two people at once.

"How many people are on this ship, damn?", Faith

"Two thousand two hundred and fifty. I saw a headline in the papers a few days ago. Most of them are in the Second Class, though, they have their own dining room and stuff. I think I'd rather hang with them, though, look how stuck up these people look. I feel like I'm in the totally straight and conservative zone."

"Not so much! Oh my god, check this out, B!", Faith exclaimed when they turned around a corner. "THE UNICORN CAFÉ! This is our place!"

"You're adorable when you geek out like that!", Buffy smiled and kissed Faith, who looked like she just won the lottery.

The Unicorn Café was the LGBTQ+ heaven- all colorful, rainbowy, sparkly and shiny, with people that were much more to their liking than those stuck up snobs they'd just seen.

That place was so gay in both meanings of the word, and the Chosen Two entered the cafe, ordered RAINBOW FRAPPUCCINOS and sat down at a corner table.

"Oh. My. God. That Frappuccino changed my life! Taste it and tell me that's not the best thing you've ever had in your mouth, I dare you!", a very feminine guy who looked like a strange combination of Angel and Andrew, with his dark hair gelled up like Angel's and blue eyes. He was tall and slim, wearing a very cute pink top with a white unicorn on it. His boyfriend approached them, smiling and said "I agree with Scott, this Frappuccino is heavenly!"

Buffy and Faith sipped slowly, because Scott and his boyfriend stared at them expectantly.

"Very yummy…", Buffy said and nodded.

"Still… not the best thing I've had in my mouth.", Faith said and winked at Buffy, whose face turned as pink as Scott's top.

"Oh, she's sassy! I like! I'm Tommy.", Scott's boyfriend, introduced himself. He was a very cute blonde with medium long, wavy hair and the bluest eyes Buffy has ever seen. He was wearing a white tank top that said 'Heaven is so Gay' and Buffy chuckled. Her memory of heaven was, after all that time, still very vivid…

There hadn't been rainbows and unicorns, but she'd been happy… and she'd never been that happy before. Since she started dating Faith her definition of happiness's changed completely. Now she was in Heaven and she was more alive than ever. So yeah, Buffy agreed that Heaven was Gay. Or Gay was Heaven. Or Faith was Heaven. One of those three options was definitely right.

Scott and Tommy seemed to know everyone and soon Buffy and Faith met a really nice group of people of all sexual orientations and genders. Their favorites were Sharon and Gwen, lesbians that were a lot like themselves. Gwen was a slim and tiny girl, with long and straight blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, and nice blue eyes that looked very curious; wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans and Converse sneakers, and Sharon's hair was dark brown and wavy, her eyes a very unusual shade of green, and Buffy was almost positive that those were lenses. She was wearing a black dress and she looked like a goth princess.

They spent hours hanging out with those two couples and they all had dinner together in the less fancy dining room, which felt a bit more homey to them.

After dinner, Faith and Gwen went to the smoking area to enjoy a cigarette, and Buffy and Sharon started headed to the direction of their suites. It turned out they were practically neighbors.

"Have you and Faith been together long?", Sharon asked, and Buffy smiled.

"We're practically married… We've been together since 2009. Do the Math.", Buffy grinned at the shocked expression on Sharon's face.

"Thirteen years?! Did you start dating when you were 17?! Buffy, how old are you?!"

"I turned forty-one almost three months ago. Faith is two years younger than me. Mind you, we've had our ups and down! First we were in the casual sex phase for like over a year… Trying to figure things out… Then we realized it definitely wasn't just sex between us… We figured we could as well make it official and tell everyone we were dating. But… we both had… careers that kept dragging us away from each other, and being in a long distance relationship sucked… Faith was spending a lot of time in the States; L.A., Boston, and Cleveland, and I was in the UK; Scotland and England… It was hard."

"But you made it work. That's awesome. Many couples don't."

"Yeah… we fought a lot and there was yelling and accusing of cheating, and actual cheating, so we broke up after less than a year. I never expected us to get back together, but we did, the first time we were in a room together. This chemistry between us… I can't really describe it, you know, but there were two things we were really good at: fighting and sex. And those two things were really a one big thing. So weird. I just… I always knew she'd be honest with me, even if I didn't want all that hurtful honesty. I was always honest too, and we couldn't be like that with anyone else."

"You're not married? I see you're wearing a ring, but on the right hand? What's up with that?"

"We got engaged on our tenth anniversary, but it was more like 'Promise me you're just mine forever, no breaks, no other people, just us.' And we both said 'I am.', not 'I do'. Our jobs still pull us apart sometimes, but we both know that it's definitely not forever. I think I'd die if I lost her."

"Aww, B.", Faith sneaked up on her, touched by the little monologue, and kissed her. "I'd bring you back if you died. No way I'd live without you."

"Don't even joke about that… dumbass!", Buffy frowned and narrowed her eyes at Faith, but then broke into a smile because there was a huge grin on Faith's face.

"See, Gwen, together for thirteen years. They're my role models."

"Holy shit, that's impressive!"

"Our anniversary is in four days. If the History doesn't repeat itself, we're gonna celebrate with a bottle of Jack Daniels, my old friend.", Faith smiled and hugged Buffy from behind, her chin nesting on Buffy's shoulder.

"See, Sharon, Faith remembers their anniversary!", Gwen pouted and glared at her girlfriend.

"I remember it too! I know it's in… December!"

"October, you goat! God, you're un-be-li-eva-ble!"

"Right, October! I knew it was late Autumn, see!"

"Please shut up…", Gwen sighed and Sharon kissed her passionately. "I love you, you know that…"

"Suck-up!", Gwen rolled her eyes and Faith grinned at Sharon "Always works, doesn't it?"

"I'm shocked you remembered it this time…", Buffy turned her head to look into Faith's eyes and the brunette hugged her tighter.

"I put a reminder in my phone the last time I forgot it, B. I didn't wanna cause the wrath of Buffy Anne Summers again."

"Smart, smart…", Buffy smiled and bit her lip slowly when she felt Faith's hand slip inside her jeans, from the back.

"Come on, lover, I think it's bed time.", Faith whispered in Buffy's ear and pulled her thong string hard before she pulled her hand out of her jeans.

"Yeah, good idea… uh… yawn!", Buffy smiled at the two girls, who chuckled.

"Yeah, Buffy, very convincing…", Gwen grinned. "Our suite is that way too, so we'll tag along."

"Cool, neighbors!", Faith agreed, and started walking really fast, practically dragging Buffy behind her. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted that hot little body more than she ever wanted anything.

"It was nice to meet ya, see ya, bye!", Buffy yelled to the girls when they started unlocking the door of their suite. She was gonna hug them and all, but Faith was impatient, she just kept pulling her. As soon as they entered the suit, Faith's lips were on Buffy's, kissing passionately. After a few minutes, their clothes were scattered all over and they were making out in the Jacuzzi, like horny teenagers not grown women.

The water was perfect, the bubbles felt amazing, and Buffy's body felt even more amazing, in Faith's humble opinion. Always so deceivingly tiny, so toned and curvy in the right places… After all these years together, and she still felt the tingles and she loved exploring it all over again…

Buffy thought Faith's body was the most perfect in the world… She was curvier, her breasts a whole cup bigger than her own, her ass and thighs shaped so perfectly, like she was a statue of a sex goddess. And she tasted so good, Buffy would have happily spent all day eating… uh, exploring her.

"I have a surprise for our anniversary… Willow said it was a gift from her.", Buffy whispered through moans as Faith slammed two fingers inside her. Buffy's fingers tangled into Faith's hair and she licked and bit her neck as their breasts smooshed together.

"Why can't I have the surprise now? Especially if it's of the naughty kind?", Faith almost growled, her nails digging into Buffy's back… She sped up the pace, Buffy's moans were intoxicating, and her teeth and nails were driving Faith even crazier.

"Nooo, it's an anniversary gift, babe… Trust me, it'll be worth waiting for.", Buffy teased and slid downward to be able to suck on Faith's nipple. She pulled Faith's hair harder, and moved her hips faster, those skilled fingers were slamming against the spot inside her, driving her absolutely insane.

"I want it now… You know me… I'm not good at waiting, and surprises aren't really my thing. I like surprising people, but don't like being surprised.", Faith pulled her fingers out, and winked teasingly when Buffy groaned.

"Faith, don't you dare stop… Fuck…", the blonde growled when Faith got out quickly, and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. She quickly ran to the bedroom and started rummaging through Buffy's suitcase. There was a black box with a deep purple bow on it, and Faith's eyes widened when she opened it.

"I FUCKIN' LOVE WILLOW! OMFG, B, GET THAT SEXY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

There was a note from Willow inside, that said '_FEEL. Happy Anniversary!'_

Still feeling amazed, and a little skeptical, Faith attacked the purple strap on to herself. It was ten inches long and two inches wide, and when she placed her hand on it, and moved it to adjust it a little, she FELT it and jumped around yelling "BUFFY, FOR GOD'S SAKE, HURRY UP!" For the first time ever, she would get to FEEL Buffy's inner muscles tightening around the toy while fucking her, she'd feel her cum and move… That was some wicked magic. Faith loved that the cock itself was purple, she didn't want it to look too real. Feeling real, that was another thing…

"Wow, that's some anniversary gift… Willow said it was… unique.", Buffy stopped in her tracks when she saw Faith standing there, naked, wearing a big purple strap on.

"Come here… Touch it.", Faith said, looking excited and enthused, and Buffy had to oblige. It turned her on to see Faith so eager… The look in her dark eyes was so intense, Buffy wished she could read her mind.

As soon as Buffy moved her hand over the toy, Faith moaned and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Wait… you can… you can feel it?", Buffy asked, incredulous.

"Willow's magic. Fuck, I don't know how I'll ever repay her. Keep touching, babe. Oh, god, now I get why guys like it."

Buffy had had experiences with oral and hand jobs, and she pushed Faith down on the leather couch, and continued stroking as her lips closed around her nipple and sucked on it…

"Take it in your mouth. I wanna feel your tongue… Jesus fuckin Christ, B… I will fuck you till you pass out, I swear to god.", Faith's voice sounded raspy, and so sexy, Buffy felt butterflies. She totally believed Faith's promise, this was like a dream come true for the brunette naughtiness.

Buffy licked the toy with the tip of her tongue and moaned in surprise, "Faith… it tastes like blueberries."

"Good, you love blueberries. Willow is a total genius.", she grinned, and moaned when Buffy took it a bit deeper in her mouth, moaning quietly.

Buffy's mouth and tongue felt even more amazing than Faith had imagined, and she pushed the blonde to the floor, stood up and started thrusting the toy faster and deeper. It really did feel amazing, Buffy's tongue was like a little snake, prodding and licking, rolling and twirling… She pulled Buffy's hair and pushed it as deep as she could. It made Buffy gasp, and god even that gasp was sexy as hell.

Those small, but strong, hands, cupped Faith's ass and squeezed and spanked hard. She needed to catch a little breath, but she wasn't gonna move, she loved the look of pure bliss on Faith's face… Looking down into Buffy's green pools of love, Faith pulled out just a little bit, she knew Buffy a bit too well…

Faith slowed down a little, looking down, amazed… Her girl was working miracles with her tongue. She felt her own juices run down her legs… The room was spinning around her and she barely stood straight, her legs were trembling as she came hard, holding on to Buffy's head and hair. But she was feeling very greedy, she wanted more now.

She wanted to be inside her, to feel her inner muscles grip the toy, to feel her slide down on it and take it deep… Usually, Faith loved being on top, but at that moment, she wanted the blonde beauty to ride her, she wanted to watch her facial expressions change and to play with her perky breasts…

Her Twinkie was getting a little breathless and Faith pulled out slowly and kissed Buffy roughly, desperately. Her tongue tasted like blueberries and Faith kissed her until the fruity taste wore off.

They loved to kiss, it always felt like the first time, and it always made them want to make love, for hours. Slayer stamina was an amazing thing.

So, they'd tried the Jacuzzi and the couch, it was time to move to bed. Faith jumped on it and lay there, holding the toy in an upward position, and winked "Ride me, baby."

"Whaaat? You're not gonna be on top?", Buffy feigned total shock, even though she'd suspected that Faith might give up control to experience something like that.

"Oh, do not misunderstand me, babe… I'll be on top, on the side, any way possible. Told you, till you pass out… or till I pass out, not sure."

"Good… I want you so bad.", Buffy whispered and kissed Faith before she slid down on the toy and let it penetrate her. Faith thrust her own hips hard and her eyes rolled up, in complete ecstasy.

Feeling very naughty, Buffy gripped Faith's hand as she rode her faster and harder…. Her right hand played with Faith's left breast, kneading and pinching slowly… Faith lifted herself up on her elbows and then in a sitting position, her hands wrapped around Buffy's waist and she kissed her wildly. Her teeth grazed Buffy's lip and then slowly bit and sucked on it.

Buffy was close to orgasming and she sped up, and moaned loudly when Faith's nails dag into her skin and scratched… Both of them rocked their hips hard, holding on to each other and kissing and biting every bit of skin they could reach.

"Buffy… oh god, you… shit, B… wow…", Faith kept moaning, her brain wasn't working well enough to form sentences, and Buffy's was completely shut off as she screamed bloody murder when an extremely hard orgasm hit her.

"Ooooh… I'm made of rubber…", she whispered as she rolled off of Faith, breathing hard. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling which seemed to be rotating…

"Would you like water or something?", Faith asked, and gently ran her fingers through Buffy's hair.

"Yeah, please. Or… maybe some wine actually."

"Good idea.", Faith smiled and checked out the fridge. It had champagne and red wine, white wine, Rosé… She figured she'd take rose and leave champagne for their anniversary. She poured two glasses of Rosé and headed back to bed.

"Here you are, princess.", Faith said lovingly and handed a glass to Buffy.

"To us.", Buffy said and they clinked their glasses and sipped slowly.

"Can we stay here forever? I don't wanna go back to the real world and all the fighting, demons and death. I'd much rather just fuck you all day."

"You'd get bored after a while.", Buffy teased and Faith made a totally shocked face. "Bored?! Never! Ok, it looks like you can breathe again, get on all fours for me, babe."

Buffy giggled, placed the glass on her nightstand, quickly kissed her devilish girlfriend and got in the position.

"As far as I'm concerned, today is Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa all rolled into one.", Faith almost squealed with delight and playfully slapped Buffy's ass. She moved her hands all over the petite, but strong body, and admired the red scratches and bites she'd left on the skin…

"Ready, babe?", she whispered, her voice huskier than usually. She gripped Buffy's waist and started pressing the strap on in between her folds… She was so freaking hot and wet, Faith thought she'd come on the spot, just looking at her.

"Rea…", Buffy started saying, but Faith slammed it inside her so fast she shut up and forgot what she was gonna say, just incoherent moans came out of her. She felt shivers run all over her body, Faith was rocking her world so hard. It was incredible, and she was so happy that Faith could also feel just how drenched and hot she was.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as Faith was slamming inside her, making sure she was hitting the right spot… The sexiest screams and moans told her that her aim was impeccable.

"Faith, Faith, Faith, fuck, fuck, fuck!", Buffy kept moaning, like it was a mantra. Little shivers turned to shaking, she bit her lip so hard not to scream, she didn't wanna wake up the whole damn ship. She felt a bit of blood in her mouth and buried her face in her pillow as Faith fucked her and moved her hands all over her body, possessively, roughly, but still somehow, with tenderness. Faith was good at making her feel loved and wanted even if she was very rough.

Faith's hand sneaked in between Buffy's legs and found her clit… She pressed on it hard and made Buffy jump a little, it was so sensitive and swollen… She'd never really recovered from her first orgasm, and after a few magical flicks over her clit, she came once again and took a deep breath because Faith wasn't stopping. Thanking goodness for her Slayer endurance, Buffy gripped the sheets and pulled hard.

Despite the fact that her body was covered in sweat, and she was panting while fucking her girl, Faith didn't want to stop. Every atom of her body was on fire, in overdrive. She'd always thought their sex life was pretty damn amazing, but this… it surpassed everything. She could still feel Buffy's body shiver, that second orgasm must have been pretty epic… "BUFFY!", Faith screamed as she came once again and slowly pulled out. Her body collapsed on top of Buffy's, who managed to turn on her back.

Their hands were a bit shaky and, their breathing ragged… Their juices sticky and warm on their thighs… The scent was intoxicating, and Buffy's mouth watered. She sipped a bit of her wine and whispered: "Spread your legs…"

"You're an insatiable little devil, B…", Faith winked and sipped her wine. Buffy removed the strap on, and Faith took it from her. She wasn't gonna let all those yummy Buffy juices go to waste. Buffy's tongue slithered all over her inner thighs, cleaning up the juices, and teasing expertly. Faith groaned and started licking Buffy's juices off of the purple strap on. Moans kept escaping her, what Buffy was making her feel was incredible. Her tongue entered Faith's pussy and rolled around inside as if she was trying to get every last drop out…

"Buffy… oh baby…", Faith whispered, her tongue still moving over the soaking wet toy…

Buffy gripped her ass cheeks hard and pulled her mound toward herself and started licking her clit hard… She kissed it, sucked on it, flicked it, bit slowly, rolled her tongue all around over and over again, and buried two of her fingers in Faith's pussy at once. Faith's inner walls were hugging her fingers and Buffy slowly pulled them out and once again replaced them with her tongue. She wanted to drink all of Faith's juices this time… and she definitely wasn't disappointed when they spilled out like chocolate from volcano cake.

"JesusfuckingChrist, B… Ooooh, damn.", Faith whispered, trying to catch a breath. She was spent. Buffy dived out, cuddled up to her and pulled the velvety duvet over their sweaty bodies.

"I love you.", they said in unison and smiled.

"If this damn ship sank now, I'd die as the happiest woman in the world.", Faith whispered and kissed the top of Buffy's head.

"It's not gonna sink, shhh… Good night, Fai…"

The next few days were filled with fun. There was a different event every day. From Illusionists to rock and classical concerts. Buffy and Faith, both born and raised in America, loved listening to different languages and accents. They also loved food and meeting new people, which was great because thanks to different cultures and nationalities, there was also a very diverse cuisine.

They mostly hanged out with Sharon and Gwen, but also loved spending some alone time outside, watching the ship glide through the sea, all huge and powerful. Every morning they'd go for breakfast, then to the gym, then Jacuzzi, coffee, lunch, maybe some chilling at the Unicorn Café…

On the fourth day of their cruise, April 14, Faith woke up first and left Buffy alone in bed. She knew the blonde would wake up before she even managed to get to the luxury restaurant, but she still wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. It was self-service breakfast, so Faith grabbed a bit of everything: a few croissants, ham and cheese, bread, jam and butter, orange juice and coffee, strawberries and oranges. Cakes weren't on the menu, but Faith managed to bribe a waitress into sneaking one cake and a small candle to her. Of course, she tipped her well and smiled to herself as she walked with a huge tray full of food and beverages.

To her surprise, Buffy was still asleep when she returned to the room. Twinkie was probably exhausted from all the sex and other activities, Faith concluded, placed the tray on a night stand and grabbed just a cake with a candle, which she lit straight away. Gently, she shook her girlfriend, who stretched a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, B…", Faith smiled and kissed her slowly.

"Faith… mmm, cake… God I love you.", Buffy whispered and returned the kiss gently.

"I love you too. I have a very special day planned, babe."

"You do?", Buffy asked, and blew the candle.

"Wished for anything?", Faith asked and took out the candle so her baby could eat the cake.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, it would be bad luck and it wouldn't come true."

"You're so superstitious, it's adorable. Ok… Fingers crossed for it to come true."

"Actually, I'm about to find out."

"How?"

Buffy opened her drawer and took out a small blue box.

"Buffy?", Faith whispered, staring at it.

Looking a bit red in the face, Buffy got out of bed and knelt down.

"Faith Lehane, will you marry me?"

Faith was speechless. She stared at Buffy for a moment, her mouth slightly open…

"You gotta be kidding me…", she whispered and ran to the living room.

Buffy's heart sank to the deepest pit of her stomach. She cursed herself for scaring Faith off like that, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Faith, wait, you don't have to…", she got up to run after her, but then she realized that Faith was coming back.

"Great minds…", Faith whispered, smiling. She opened a small red box and said "Yes, I'll most definitely marry you, B. But I was supposed to propose to you and you stole my thunder."

Feeling relieved beyond words, Buffy kissed Faith as passionately as she could. When the kiss ended, Buffy grabbed her phone and hit a button. Within five minutes, there was a knock on the door and Gwen and Sharon burst in without knocking.

"You're not even dressed… The minister will be here in half an hour.", Gwen looked a bit panicked and pulled a very surprised Faith to the bathroom.

"Wait, minister? You planned it all, you little…", Faith had to grin, she was actually pretty relieved. She wanted to marry Buffy, but without a spectacle and hundreds of guests. If they'd done it at home, they wouldn't have had any choice because they lived with a whole bunch of Slayers and more whole bunches would come flying in…

Buffy put a little white sundress on, and white shoes and she figured it was close enough to a wedding dress. Sharon applied make up on her face and smiled. "You look amazing, Buffy. Faith's gonna fall on her ass when she sees you."

Gwen ran to them, grabbed clothes for Faith and ran back to the bathroom. When Faith got out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, she was wearing formal black pants, a white shirt and a tuxedo. Of course, Harlot lipstick decorated her full lips and mascara and eyeliner brought out her brown eyes even more.

"You look…"

"… Amazing."

"That's what I was gonna say!", they said at once and smiled as they clutched their rings in their hands. They knew each other so well, they had actually bought similar ones; both were white gold, but Buffy's had a little heart on it, and Faith's was plain. They both engraved their initials on the inside, which made them swallow hard and smile. They were most definitely soulmates.

"Come on, gorgeous ladies, let's get you married.", Sharon smiled and led them to the Unicorn Café where the minister awaited, along with a ten other people: Tommy and Scott, of course, and Dawn and Xander, Willow and Kennedy, Giles and Olivia, Andrew and… Angel.

"How…?", Buffy stammered, unable to believe her own eyes. She glanced at Faith, who looked totally smug and proud.

"Teleportation spell. Willow's come through once again. Red, I owe you my life.", Faith said and winked. Willow and Buffy knew what she was talking about, and Willow smiled "You're very welcome."

Dawn squealed and hugged her sister, who still looked totally stricken.

"Guys… You're really here. That means… Giles… would you… would you give me away?", Buffy asked, emotions overflowing her.

"I would be honored.", Giles smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Angel… stay away from the windows, please.", Faith smiled and hugged him. "So, you being my closest family… Will you give me away? Uh, I know it's not your dream scenario, me marrying the love of your life, but…"

"It's a huge honor and privilege to call you my family, Faith. I'll do it."

He walked over to Buffy and also hugged her. "You look beautiful, Buffy. You're finally getting your happy ending. I'm happy for you."

A tear ran down Buffy's face, she just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Faith… Willow… this is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me.", Buffy said, trying to stop more tears from spilling. She didn't wanna ruin her carefully applied makeup completely.

The minister stood in the middle, and waited patiently as the two women walked down the 'aisle'. Tommy had managed to obtain a red carpet for them to walk over.

Buffy pulled Dawn to her side and gave her the ring to hold, which meant Dawn was maid of honor and Faith pulled Kennedy to her side and did the same. They'd become very close through the years, like sisters. Faith finally felt like she had family.

Willow and Olivia stood in the back, with Sharon and Gwen, as bridesmaids, and the four musketeers, Angel, Giles, Xander and Andrew stood on the side, smiling.

Their heart fluttering in their chests, Buffy and Faith stood facing each other, huge smiles on their faces.

They said 'I do' as soon as the minister started his speech, which made him smile. He still finished it and watched the two women exchange rings. None of them had prepared a speech, they just said "I love you, now and forever." and kissed.

Everyone started cheering and Scott hit play on the wedding march to make the ceremony complete.

"I'm taking your last name, Faith. I'm tired of being known as just The Slayer. I'm now your wife too."

"Wife… Damn.", Faith grinned and kissed Buffy once again.

There were hugs all around when the kiss ended, and then Gwen and Sharon pulled in a table on wheels, which had a gorgeous cake on it. On top there were two brides, holding crossbows. They didn't understand what it meant, but it seemed that Buffy and Faith loved the figurines because they aww-ed.

They all ate a piece of cake, and then Buffy and Faith danced their first dance. Looking into each other's eyes, they forgot that the rest of the world existed.

"We gotta head back. But, you guys will be home soon and then we can properly celebrate.", Willow said and hugged her friends once again.

"I don't know how to thank you, Will…", Buffy said, feeling totally overwhelmed, she was warm all over and feeling drunk even though she hadn't drunk any alcohol.

With a pop, their friends disappeared, and Faith poured herself and Buffy a glass of champagne.

When Faith opened her eyes, she scanned the room to find Buffy, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in their luxurious suite, but in a darkened room, with a needle in her hand. Bewildered, Faith looked around, panic made it hard to breathe.

"Buffy? B!", she called out and got out of bed a bit too suddenly, she felt dizzy.

She swallowed hard, this was like the worst déjà vu. Tears filled her eyes, heart bumped loudly in her chest and ears, but Faith somehow managed to get out of the room.

She held on to the wall as she walked, still feeling dizzy. Her legs were shaky and she wondered how long she'd been sleeping. When she thought that it might have all been a dream, she wanted to scream. But, the wedding ring was on her hand.

Her hands curled into balls as she walked, feeling weaker and more terrified with every passing second.

"Faith! You're awake… Oh my god, I've been so worried about you.", Angel ran toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"Angel? Where's Buffy? What's happening? Where am I?"

"What is the last thing you remember?", Angel asked softly and slowly led Faith to his living room. The room she'd woken up in was a spare room, which he'd turned into a temporary hospital room. He knew that she'd hate waking up in a real hospital and he cursed himself for not being next to her bed when she opened her eyes.

"Our wedding.", Faith whispered and touched the ring on her finger.

"Angel… stop being cryptic and tell me what the hell is going on!", Faith yelled, feeling like she might get a heart attack.

Angel sat down and sighed. "After the wedding, as you walked toward your suite, there was a… "

Faith felt bile rise in her throat. She didn't wanna hear it. She wanted to pretend that she was still sleeping in that suite, holding Buffy's naked body close to hers.

"Terrorist attack. A gang had infiltrated the ship, they hadn't attracted any attention, and suddenly they started shooting around, randomly.

"How am I alive? How am I… if Buffy… Angel, begging you, don't tell me that she's dead."

When Angel didn't answer, Faith fell down to her knees, shaking. She threw up and just knelt there, unable to move.

Angel pulled her into his arms and made her drink some water. Her face was as white as snow.

"She protected you with her body. I assume she'd knocked you out cause they must have thought you'd been dead when they spared you. She got hit and died on the spot. Faith, I can't even…"

"No. Willow is gonna bring her back. This isn't over… No, Angel, I don't fuckin' accept that!"

"There's nothing Willow can do. Not this time. Please, Faith, calm down… You're gonna be sick again."

"Where is she? Can I see her?", she whispered. She couldn't even cry. She was too shocked and out of her mind.

"We buried her. It all happened three days ago, and we had to…"

"I was out for three days?"

"You must have hit your head hard. And your head had already gotten hurt… I'm just happy you're alive."

"I'm not.", she whispered. "Take me to her."

"I can't… it's daylight. But, Willow and Dawn are upstairs, waiting for you. They knew you'd want to go to her… grave."

Faith looked down on her clothes, she was still wearing the tuxedo… She walked as fast as her stupid legs allowed her to, and when she got to Willow and Dawn and saw them crying, she got inexplicably angry.

"Why aren't you brining her back?! Why are you just crying?!"

"Faith… god… I wish I could. But this time… I couldn't bring my Tara back, and I can't bring Buffy back."

"Take me to her, I'll get her out of that stupid grave, she hates being buried, she's afraid of waking up in a coffin, you can't leave her there, you can't!"

"Faith, she's not gonna wake up…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND TAKE ME TO HER GRAVE!"

Tears burnt her eyes, but Faith didn't cry. She caught Willow and Dawn's hand and they teleported.

Feeling dizzy and disoriented, Faith slowly opened her eyes, hoping against hope that she'd just dreamt about Buffy's death.

But no… The grave bearing her wife's name… Buffy Anne Lehane… It stood there, gray and cold. Not as gray and cold as Faith's world that just imploded.

"Buffy… Buffy… come back, please… PLEASE COME BACK!", Faith screamed, and started pulling out grass… Tears of anger and horrible sadness spilt down her white face.

"Faith… please calm down.", Dawn whispered, but Faith didn't even hear her. She cried so hard she didn't know if she'd ever be able to stop.

Willow pulled Dawn into a hug and cried as she watched Faith break down into pieces.

When sobs subsided and Faith's eyes ran out of tears, the Dark Slayer stood up and walked away without saying a word.

Just days ago she'd felt overwhelming happiness and love, and now… it was all gone.

Her heart sank down to the bottom of the ocean, just like Titanic once had.


End file.
